A New Chance At Life 2
by jbird2352
Summary: "Gohans life has been anything but great recently. Now he gets stuck in a alternate/parallel universe and the universe is the home of Marvel. Follow Gohan's adventures while he is in the Marvel universe. Will his friends get him back home? Will he want to go back home? You have to read to find out. ( I do not own anything that has to do with Dragon ball z or Marvel)
1. Chapter 1: A New World

Chapter 1: A New World

Gohan flew towards his mentor with a punch as if he was trying to take off his head. Piccolo ducked under the punch and aimed a knee to Gohans stomach. Gohan blocked it with both hands and used the momentum to front flip over his mentor. He aimed a kick at his back, but the namekian was expecting that. Gohans kick went through an after image. Piccolo reappeared behind his pupil and kicked him in the back. Gohan flew forward and did a forward handspring and landed back on his feet. He shot a few ki blast at an oncoming rushing Piccolo. Piccolo smacked the blasts away and chopped at his pupil only to go through an after image. He felt pain in his stomach as Gohan reappeared and buried his fist in Piccolos stomach. Gohan saw his opportunity and lifted his knee in Piccolos face making his teeth rattle. Gohan continued his assult by punching his mentor in the face breaking his nose and making blood and snot fly. Piccolo grabbed the arm of Gohan as soon as Gohans fist hit his nose. He pulled him in closely and gave him a vicsious knee to the stomach. He backhanded his pupil away and charged up a blast.

"LIGHT GRENADE!" Piccolo yelled as he sent the blast toward is pupil.

Gohan saw the blast coming and decided to send one of his own. He put both hands in front of each other over his head. "MASENKO HAAAAA!"

Both energy waves hit each other and exploded sending a bright light and smoke around the entire area. Piccolo was looking around trying to sense or see Gohan, but he couldn't find him at all. Piccolo finally sensed something behind him and turned around just in time to stop a blast. He put his hands up and the blast exploded in his hands not damaging him at all, but that was only the distraction. Gohan flew up and gave Piccolo a knee to the back. Piccolo cried out in pain. He felt as though his spin was going to crack. Gohan pushed his advantage and gave Piccolo a double axe handle to the head sending him crashing into the ground. Gohan charged up another attack.

"DEMON WAVE!" Gohan yelled as he threw the demon wave in the crater his mentor was in. The explosion went off sending dust, dirt, and rocks everywhere. When everything cleared up Piccolo was standing hunched over panting heavily. Sweat and blood was dripping down his face and he had one eye shut. He had bruises and cuts all over his body, but he took pride in the fact that his pupil was in no better shape. 'Gohans really come a long way in the last few years. We've been at this for hours and he can still go for a few more hours easily. Gohan might be a whole hell of a lot stronger than me, but at least I can match his super saiyan form blow for blow.'

Piccolo flew up to meet Gohan in the sky. "Come on Gohan its time to end this. One last attack!" Piccolo yelled.

Gohan nodded and cupped his hands to his side. "Kaaaaa Meeeee Haaaaaaa Meeeee..."

Piccolo smirked. 'I guess its time to use my new technique.'

Gohan threw both of his hands forward and yelled. "HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" A large Kamehameha wave surged towards Piccolo. Piccolo put his left arm out in front of him and grabbed the blast with it. It looked like Piccolo was absorbing the blast into his very body with one arm. Piccolo screamed in pain, but put his other arm out in front of him.

Gohan looked shocked. "What the hell is he doing?"

"HEAVENS RAGE!" Piccolo screamed as a large blast came out of his right hand. It looked exactly like the kamehameha wave but alot bigger.

Gohan saw the blast coming for him and knew he wouldn't be able to dodge it. He cut off his attack and powered up to his ascended super saiyan form. The blast hit him and exploded. A large cloud of dust, dirt, rocks and anything else in the area appeared. When everything clear Gohan was shown in the sky with his hair spiked up with one bang hanging over his face. He was panting hard and had blood, and sweat dripping down his face. He had cuts, lacerations, bruises, and gashes all over his body. He looked down at Piccolo and realized he could barely sense his energy. He rushed down to find his mentor on the ground face first. He had his eyes closed and was panting heavily.

"Hold on Piccolo i'm going to get you to dende." Gohan said as he hoised Piccolo in his arms and flew off.

A few minutes later Gohan landed on the lookout. "DENDE! WHERE ARE YOU! I NEED YOU OUT HERE PRONTO!" Another namekian just a little taller than Mr. Popo came out. "Hey Gohan whats wrong? Oh no Piccolo!" Dende yelled as he saw Piccolo wasn't moving. He put his hands over Piccolos still body with his hands glowing a bright orange. The cuts and bruises started to fade. After another minute Piccolo opened his eyes and stood up.

"Man Piccolo that was a close one. I thought you were going to die for sure. I'm glad you didn't though. I don't know what I would do without you." Gohan said as Dende started healing him as well

Piccolo ruffled the teenagers hair. "Sorry kid. I didn't mean to worry you."

"Any way what was that move you did. I probably would've died if I didn't transform into a super saiyan 2."

"Its a new move I've been working on. I call it Heavens Rage. Its a defensive move and a last strategy move." Piccolo explained.

Gohans eyes widened in interest. "Can you explan in more detail please."

Piccolo nodded. "To put it simply I just reflected your strongest blast at you. When your kamehameha wave hit my left arm I absorbed the attack. The attack went through my arm, traveled through my body and out of my other arm. I also added some of my own ki to make it bigger when I was shooting it out."

Gohan smiled wide. "Thats awesome. Sounds like it can end some pretty nasty villains, but why is it a last stratgy move?"

Piccolo frowned. "That much ki in your body can kill you. If it went a different direction instead of where I was leading it it can kill you. Imagine if it went to your heart. You would instantly die. This technique is dangerous Gohan."

Gohan frowned. "If its that dangerous then why did you use it in a spar?"

"I only tried to test it out. I've been working on it for months so I know what I'm doing."

"Okay I'll let you get away with it this one time."

Piccolo smirked. "Since when did you become my mentor?"

Gohan smiled. "Ever since you started being reckless."

Dende decided to jump in the conversation. "Hey Gohan you want something to eat. Piccolo and I don't eat, so I'm sure Mr. PoPo won't mind cooking for you."

Gohan smiled. "As much as I'd like to take you up on that offer I'm afraid I'll have to decline. You see I was suppose to be at my Grandp Ox's house a little while ago. If I can take a shower here that will be great."

Dende nodded. "Of course its okay Gohan. How's the Ox king doing?"

Gohans smile turned into a grimace. "Not to well Dende. He's still devestated about what happened a few years ago. To be honest I'm still not over it either.

(Flashback)

Gohan was beaten to a pulp by Bojack and his teammates. No matter what he did he always got knocked back down.

Chi Chi was watching her son getting the beating of his life on the tv screen. "No! Gokus death was suppose to stop the threats from coming from earth."

Bulma smacked Chi Chi in the back of the head. "Chi Chi one persons death doesn't stop evil. There were attacks to earth before Goku was alive and there will be some after he dies. You all should've know this, but no. Instead of letting Gohan train you made him study and now he can't even defend himself."

Chi Chi started to cry and Bulma felt bad for her comment. "How come he didn't transform again? I know he can transform like he did when he beat Cell."

Bulma started thinking. "Well Krillin told me that Gohan snapped after he saw his friend Android 16 die. Maybe intense emotions trigger it, but how can we get him to transform.

"If it cost a life for my baby to transform and live then I will gladly sacrifice mine." Chi Chi said as she got up.

Bulma looked shocked. Her eyes widened. "Chi Chi there has to be another way! Please tell me your not serious!"

Chi Chi smiled sadly. "I have to help him Bulma and this is the only way I know how to. Don't let them wish me back with the dragonballs. This is my time to go. Please take care of Gohan for me in my absence."

Bulma nodded sadly and let some tears come to her face. She hugged Chi Chi. "I'm going to miss you Chi Chi. I don't know anyone strong enough to do what you're doing now."

Chi Chi hugged back. "Goodbye Bulma. I hope I don't see you where I'm going anytime soon."

Bulma laughed dryly "I hope so too Chi Chi."

Chi Chi walked over and to one of the pods that sent the other fighters where they were. She pulled Mr. Satan out of it and got in herself. She shot off inside the the ship and headed for Gohan. The ship was closing in and getting closer. It sped closer to Bojack. Bojack saw it at the last minute and vaporized it. The only thing that could be heard was Chi Chi's screams. Gohan knew it was his scream it was the instant he heard it. He saw her face through the window of the ship.

"MOM!" Gohan flew over to where it landed and saw his mother dying. "MOM DON'T WORRY! I'LL GET YOU SOME HELP AND IF I CAN'T THE DRAGONBALLS WILL WISH YOU BACK.

"Sorry Gohan, but I don't think I will come back. I want to watch you grow up and be in your life, but I also believe that this is my time to go. I want you to be what ever you want to be. Don't be a scholar for me. I should've never pushed it on you. I should've just let you live your life. I know if I come back I'll just push you to study and make you do what I want you to do, but thats not what I want for you. I want you to be what you want to be, but I also want you to keep training. If I never stopped you from training after the cell games then you would've beat these creeps with no problem. I know your transformations are triggered by emotion so don't let my death be in vain. Transform for mommy and destroy these villians. This is my last wish for you. Don't blame yourself for my death. This is entirely on me. I love you Gohan and you've made me so proud." Chi Chi closed her eyes as she stopped breathing.

"NO MOM! MOM!" Gohan put his head down and let the tears run. "I'm sorry you had to die mom. You've done everything in your power to keep me safe. I love you mom and i will not fail you. I will not fail. I WILL NOT FAIL! AGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Gohans hair turned a darker shade of gold as it spiked up more. Electricity was crackling around his aura. His transformation finished. He looked at Bojack and his cronies and started walking towards them. Bido and Zangya flew at him with inhuman speed, but ended up being decapitated with one chop to the neck each. Gohan blasted Bujin away leaving nothing of him left.

Bojack transformed to his green skin and bulked up. "YOU ARE NOTHING TO ME! I WILL KILL...

Bojack was interrupted when a fist went through his stomach and out his back. Gohan pulled his fist out and kicked Bojack in the face almost breaking his neck. Gohan appeared behind Bojack kicked him up in the sky.

"ITS OVER KAMEHAMEHAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Gohans blast vaporized all of Bojack. After he was sure Bojack was dead he dropped the transformation and dropped on all fours. He let out all the tears he was holding in.

(Flash Back Over)

"I still have nightmares about that day." Gohan said in a depressed tone.

"I know this isn't how you expected your life to turn out, but are you happy living here with us?" Piccolo asked.

Gohan smiled. "Of course I am. Bulma offered me to stay with her, but I don't think I could live with Vegeta. I also didn't to be a burden on Bulma. Trunks is already more than enough for her to handle. Its also alot more peaceful here. Well I have to take a quick shower." Gohan said running off to his shower.

Piccolo smiled. "I can't believe he turns 16 next week. It seems like yesterday when I was training him for the saiyans arrival."

"Everyone grows up eventually Piccolo." Dende said.

(A half hour later)

Gohan was flying towards his Grandfathers house. He was wearing a replica of the same gi that he wore at the cell games along with the shoulder guards and cape. After he changed he grabbed a bag of senzu beans from Korin and took off. "I'm glad Piccolo taught me how to materialize clothes. I like being able to add weights to any clothing I wear." Gohan said to himself as he continued flying. Gohan saw the house and landed down gently outside of the door. He knocked on the door. "GRANDPA ITS ME GOHAN! I KNOW I'M LATE BUT COULD YOU OPEN THE DOOR? I FORGOT MY KEY AT THE LOOKOUT." Gohan cocked his head to the side. "Thats weird he would've opened the door by now. Maybe he's in the bathroom."

Gohan closed his eyes and tried to sense where he was only to discover no ki level from him. Gohan panicked and busted the door down.

"GRANPA OX! WHERE ARE YOU! GRANPAAA!" Gohan kicked down the door to the Ox Kings room to find him in the bed not breathing or moving. Gohan walked up to the body with shakey legs. He felt for a pulse and couldn't find one. "No. NO! GRANDPA NOT YOU TOO! I CAN'T LOSE YOU TOO! PLEASE! Gohan ran to a phone and called for an ambulance. They showed up in no time only to tell Gohan that the Ox King was dead and had been for a while. He died in his sleep peacefully. While they were carrying the body away Gohan flew off to the training ground where he first learned martial arts.

The sky was gloomy with rain trickling down. Gohan looked up at the sky letting the rain fall off of his face.

"Its not fair. Its just not fair!" Gohan muttered over and over again.

"It never is fair Gohan. Come on lets get out of here." Piccolo said from above Gohan.

Gohan looked up at his mentor with his tear stained face. "How long have you been their Piccolo?"

Piccolo kept a stoic look on his face. "Not long now come on lets go before the rain picks up."

Gohan looked back up to the sky. "You go on ahead Piccolo. I want to be by myself right now."

Piccolo nodded and flew off. He didn't fly too far away though.

"Do you think he's going to explode namek?" A gruff voice behind Piccolo asked.

"Its likely Vegeta. I think this was the straw that broke the camels back." Piccolo answered without even turning around.

"Wow thats the first time I've heard you use an anology Piccolo. I'm impressed." Krillin said announcing his presence. His face when from a happy grin to a depressed frown. "So how bad do you think this is going to be?"

"Well he lost both his parents and grandfather in the last 5 years. He has no more blood family left in this world. How bad do you think its going to be baldy!" Vegeta snarled.

"Easy Vegeta we're not here to fight, but he is right Krillin. I'm afraid of what will happen. He has nothing left to live for right now." Piccolo said with a grim face.

"Well he still has you Piccolo. That should be enough to keep him around right?" Krillin asked.

"Who knows? Only time will tell." Everyone was quiet after that comment. There was nothing more to say between the three.

Gohan was still looking up in the sky with tears coming down his eyes as he burst into super saiyan.

"WHY? WHY IS EVERYTHING HAPPENING TO ME? WHAT HAVE I DONE TO DESERVE THIS." Gohan wiped his face of his tears but they still kept falling.

"I'VE DONE NOTHING BUT TRY TO HELP PEOPLE AND THIS WORLD AND THIS IS HOW I'M REPAID!? WHATEVER KAI IS DOING THIS PLEASE TELL ME WHY! WHY DID YOU TAKE MY FATHER! WHY DID YOU TAKE MY MOTHER AND WHY DID YOU TAKE MY GRANDFATHER? I NEVER HAD A CHILDHOOD AND NOW I DON'T EVEN HAVE A FAMILY!" Gohan yelled as the rain poured down harder. Lightning was flashing in the sky and thunder was booming in the sky.

Gohan looked down and shuts his eyes as he continued to cry. "I tried so hard to take what you threw at me. I tried to overcome every obsticle. I tried to overcome the torment you put me through, but it only ends in pain." Gohan then started sobbing uncontrollably.

Krillin had to turn away from the sight. "Man this just breaks my heart. Its like everything in his life was taken from him. Poor kid doesn't deserve any of this."

Piccolo kept a serious look on his face.

"You have a right to be worried right now namek. Gohans at his limit and we all seen the things he can do when he's at his limit.

Gohan started shaking with rage. He floated up in the sky and looked up. "YOU TOOK EVERYTHING FROM ME! I HAVE NOTHING! I HAVE NOTHING LEFT! AGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Gohan blasted into super saiyan 2. He stood their bathed in his aura. His transformation was making the storm worse. Electricity crackled around him. Tears still fell down his face faster than the rain could wash it away. The wind picked up and was blowing anything nearby away, but Gohan kept raising his power.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Gohans eye brows started to disappear. His hair started to grow past his neck and reached down to his lower back. The entire planet was shaking from his power.

Piccolo, Vegeta, and Krillin had their eyes wide open and mouths agape.

"What is this power? I never felt anything like it before." Krillin stuttered out.

"He's transforming again! Its another super saiyan level." Vegeta said astonished.

Piccolos face turned serious. "That doesn't matter right now. We have to stop him before he destroys the earth with that power." He powered up to his max and flew off towards his pupil.

Vegeta nodded and turned super saiyan. He closed his eyes and tried to bring out his Ascended super saiyan power. He thought of Frieza and Cell killing Bulma and Trunks. His eyes flew open with rage and he blasted into super saiyan 2. He flew off towards Gohan.

"Well here goes nothing. Please let me survive this." Krillin said as he blasted off towards Gohan as well.

Gohan was still powering up as far as he could go. He completed his new transformation but his emotions were ruling his body. He kept powering up as far as his body would go. Piccolo reached him first and attempted to get him to calm down.

"GOHAN YOU HAVE TO STOP THIS! YOU'RE GOING TO DESTROY THE EARTH IF YOU KEEP THIS UP!"

Gohan continued to power up as though he was ignoring his mentor.

Piccolo grunted. "Why won't he listen!"

"The brats in his own world right now green bean. We have to knock him out to get him to stop!" Vegeta yelled over top Piccolo. He flew forward to Gohan only to run into a barrier Gohan unknowingly put around himself. Piccolo tried to get to his pupil only to end up like Vegeta. The barrier blasted them to the ground hard. Krillin saw what happened and decided to keep a distance.

"GOHAN YOU HAVE TO SNAP OUT OF IT!" The monks yells fell on deaf ears.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Gohan continued to yell. He was too lost in his power to hear anyone around him. Gohans screams and powering up started to cause dimension rips all around him. (A/N: Imagine when super buu did this against vegeto.) Gohan kept pushing his power and kept screaming. The dimension rips were getting bigger and bigger and one formed right underneath of him. The super saiyan 3 form and all the energy being emitted from gohan started to take a toll on his body. His screams lowered as his hair and eyes turned black again. The dimension rips started to close and the earth stopped shaking. His eyes closed and he started falling to the ground. Piccolo went to grab him, but Gohan fell into the dimension rip that was formed underneath of him. The rip closed right before Piccolo's eyes and he couldn't sense Gohan anywhere on the planet.

Piccolo looked back at Krillin and Vegeta."Somethings wrong! I can't sense Gohan anywhere and we saw him fall in that hole. We have to find the dragon balls and quick."

Krillin nodded. "Lets go to Bulma and get the dragon radar." They all flew off towards capsule corps.

(Marvel world)

"Director Fury! We're picking up strange signals. Its the same kind of signal that the tesseract gave off. A hole is ripping open from the sky sir!" Agent Coulsen stated.

"Is anything coming out of it?" Fury said as he turned to face Coulsen.

"Not yet sir.

"Does it have anything to do with Loki, Thor, or any other asgardian?"

"Not that we know of sir. Wait! Something is coming out of the hole and the hole closed up as soon as that thing fell out of it."

Nick Fury had a face of total seriousness. "Agent Coulsen make sure you keep a track of whatever fell out. Agent Reid! Turn the helicarrier around and follow whatever fell out of that hole. Don't let it out of your sight."

Agent Reid nodded and turned the ship in the direction of the falling object.

(With Gohan )

Gohan was still unconcious while going through the dimension rip which is a good thing. The dimension rip is a brutal thing to go through. If it had not been for his tough and sturdy body he would've died before he even made it out the other side of the hole. The other end of the hole appeared high in the sky. Gohan fell out of it and was heading towards the ground. When he was in earths atmosphere he came falling like a shooting star. He had fire around him from the speed from which he was falling. He finally hit the ground causing a huge crater to form.

Not too long after wards the shield helicarrier landed by the crater.

Agent Coulsen got out with his gun in his hand. He walked closer to the crater and looked inside of it. "WE HAVE A BODY DOWN THERE! QUICK SOMEONE GET THIS KID OUT OF THERE!"

"WAIT! We don't know whats going on yet. For all we know he could be more powerful then Thor." Fury said as he stood beside Coulsen. We don't know where he came from or what he is. He could be a potential threat to the world.

"He could be harmless. He could be on the brink of death right now and instead of helping him we're sitting here talking. Personally I would rather help him and regret it than to not help him and let him die right here. We need to make a decision sir. Its your call."

Fury let out a deep sigh. "I know I'm going to regret this. Lets get this kid to the medical wing."

Coulsen smiled. "Yes sir."

The shield agents hauled the unconcious Gohan up and carried him to the medical wing on the helicarrier.

(DBZ WORLD)

Piccolo and Krillin ran into capsule corps looking for Bulma. Vegeta walked off to the kitchen for some food. They found her in the garden watching Trunks play around with the animals. Krillin ran up to bulma.

"Bulma we need the dragon radar pronto."

Bulma was suprised to see them there. "Hi guys what do you need it for? Does it have to do with that earth quake we had earlier."

"That wasn't an earthquake Bulma. It was Gohan. He made a dimension tear with his power along with making the earth shake and he fell right into the tear. Now we can't sense him at all, so we're going to try to find the dragonballs to wish him back here." Krillin said.

To say Bulma was shocked was an understatement. She ran to her lab to grab it and came back in a flash. "Here it is. Hurry up and find them so we can get Gohan back here. Who knows what trouble he's gotten into."

Piccolo and Krillin nodded and flew off to get the dragonballs.

(A/N: Well thats chapter 1 done. I hope everyone likes it so far.)


	2. Chapter 2: Fight or Flight

A/N: **Bold = Japanese in this chapter **(In this story I'm going to have Gohan only know Japanese until he learns english. Lets just say Dbz language is basically the same as Japanese in marvel world. I thought this would make the story more interesting.)

Chapter 2: Fight or Flight

Gohans eyes fluttered open. "Ugh what happened?" He sat up in the bed he was in and cringed in pain. He looked at himself and saw all the bandages wrapped around his body. "Someone must of found me and patched me up." He looked around the room and noticed he didn't see anything familiar. "Where am I?" He closed his eyesy and tried to sense the ki of his mentor. "Huh? Thats weird. I don't sense Piccolo anywhere." He closed his eyes again and tried to sense any of his friends. "I can't sense anyone!" Gohan said in panic. He got up even though his body was protesting it. "I have to get out of here and figure out whats going on."

"Hey stop right there!"

Gohan turned around when he heard a voice. He couldn't understand the language at all, but he knew the man sounded mad.

"I got to get out of here!" Gohan said as he limped out of the room. The agent followed him and kept yelling orders, but Gohan couldn't understand him one bit.

'I wonder what language he's speaking.' Gohan thought to himself. He continued to move away from the agent.

Agent Bryer pulled out his walkie talkie. "Coulsen! The kid is awake and he's running from me. I don't know if he's hostile or not, but he's not listening to me. What should I do?"

Coulsen sighed on his end of the walkie talkie. "Don't attack unless he attacks you first. Just try to subdue him. He shouldn't be walking on those injuries. Hell he shouldn't even be awake yet. Don't let him escape either. Fury has some questions to ask him."

"Copy that Coulsen." Agent Bryer put his walkie talkie away and kept running after Gohan. "Man even with that limp this kid is fast! I can't even catch up to him. What the hell is this kid?"

Gohan was trying to find a way out. "I don't know where to go. I don't want to blow anything up or show my powers right now. I don't know where I am or what I'm up against, so its best not to show what I can do. Ugh I need to find a door or something." He turned a corner and saw a few agents blocking the hall way with guns on their holster. "Well I can't go that way." Gohan muttered as he turned around. He saw Agent Bryer getting closer and decided to jump over him. Agent Bryer was shocked that Gohan could jump over him like that with the injuries he sustained. Gohan winced when he landed, but he tried to not let it show. He kept running until he saw a window.

"Theres my escape!" Gohan said to himself as he prepared to jump out the window. Gohan jumped out of the window causing glass to shatter everywhere. He was shooting down to the ground like a missle.

Coulsen pulled out his walkie talkie. "Director Fury. The kid gave us the slip. He jumped out the window and is now heading down in New York City."

"Damn it Coulsen this can be a real mess. Send Spiderman and his team to subdue him and bring him back by any means necessary." Fury replied.

"Yes sir!" Coulsen said as he pulled out his communicator to contact Spiderman.

"Hey Coulsen this better be good. I'm reaching a highscore on this game." Peter's voice came in over the communicator.

"This is very important. I need you and your team to catch someone one for us. We found him in a crater outside of the city. After he woke up he ran out the room and jumped out of the window. Luckily we were able to get a picture of him while he was unconcious, so i'll send it to your cell phone. We don't know if he's hostile or not, so be careful. He shouldn't be to hard to apprehend. He's still heavily bandaged from his wounds and injuries. Do you understand your mission?"

Peter nodded. "I understand that whoever he is he's nuts for jumping out of the helicarrier, but don't worry we'll catch him."

"Thanks. Be careful and Fury says to bring him back by any means necessary." Coulsen hung up after that comment.

"Well I guess this ends my game." He sighed deeply. "Okay let me call the group."

(Some where in New York City)

Gohan luckily touched down in an empty parking lot. He started walking down the streets trying to figure out where he was. He grabbed his stomach in pain. "I'll have to rest for a little. These wounds are starting to take a toll on me." He looked around until he found a bench. He sat down and heaved a sigh. He could see the blood soaking through the bandages. "I guess I over did it a little, but I had no choice. I had to get out of there." Gohan sat their for a while trying to get a little rest for his body until he felt a few large power levels. He looked up to the sky to see someone with a gold helmet that covers the upper part of the face, with a big red star on the front and white eyes. He was also wearing a black suit, with golden buttons on the suit.

'People other than us can fly? It looks like he's looking for someone though. Maybe he's a crime fighter or something. His ki is pretty high for a human. I don't have time to sit here wondering about this. I have to find out whats going on and how I got here.' Gohan closed his eyes and tried to remember what happened when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He opened his eyes to see a someone in a red and blue spandex suit with a spider emblem on his chest. He had a red mask on but the eyes of the mask were white.

"Hey kid I'm going to need you to come with me to the shield helicarrier." Spiderman said as gently as he could.

Gohan blinked in confusion. 'Whats he saying?' "**I'm sorry sir, but I don't know what you are saying. Can you understand me? If you can, can you tell me where I am.**

Spider man cocked his head to the side. "What language is that? Coulsen didn't say he spoke another language." He sighed and face palmed himself. "I don't get paid enough for this."

"Hey spiderman is that the kid we're suppose to find?"

Gohan turned when he heard the other voice. He saw a girl wearing a white cat-like suit, with claw markings on her waist and shoulders, it also had yellow eyes on her mask, with her hair sticking out in a long, high ponytail.

Spiderman nodded. "Yeah its him but he's speaking another language. And honestly I don't think he's a kid. He looks our age."

"Well that doesn't matter we have to take him back. POWER MAN, IRON FIST WE FOUND HIM."

Gohan looked shocked when he saw two more people in uniforms come up to them. He saw a man with muscular physical build. He was wearing a sleeveless suit which was yellow on top and the rest was black and he has metal plates on his biceps, ankles, wears yellow boots and sunglasses. The other guy was wearing a yellow sash, as his mask to hide his true identity, it's eyes are white in color with a narrow black outline. He was also wearing a green spandex suit with a yellow belt around his waist. He had a black drawing on his chest that resembles a dragon.

"So what do we do now that we found him? Is he going to co-operate with us?" Power man asked.

Spiderman scratched his head. "Well I can't understand a word he's saying and vice versa. He doesn't speak english."

"Well then what language does he speak." Iron fist asked.

"I'm not sure? All I know is that it isn't english."

Everyone sighed at Spiderman except for Gohan who didn't know what was going on.

"Lets just take him to Fury." White tiger said as she grabbed Gohans hand and attempted to drag him down the street.

Gohan pulled his hand free and backed up.

"Okay how about you web him, so he can't move and Power man can carry him to shield." White tiger explained.

"What if he attacks back?" Spiderman said. "He's already in bad condition. I don't want to make it worse for him."

"Well we have to do something." Nova said from the air.

Spiderman sighed. "Okay lets do it."

Gohan was looking around. 'Okay I have to get away from these guys. I'm not in any condition to fight and these guys look like they want to take me somewhere. I'll just have to give them the slip while they're talking.'

Gohan backed up and tried to sneak away when he was webbed together. 'What is this?' Power man walked over, picked Gohan up and started walking.

"Sorry about this man but we have a job to do." Powerman said.

Gohan not understanding what he said was struggling to break free. 'I guess I'll have to fight my way out. I hope I can hold out long enough to escape. I'll just have to deal with the pain. He concentrated his energy and broke the webs. He jumped out of Power mans grip and backflipped to the ground. He started running off. To say Spiderman and his team were shocked would be an understatement. They started running after him. Spiderman was shooting webs trying to get him, but Gohan dodged each one. Nova flew ahead of his group and landed infront of Gohan he shot his energy at Gohan. Gohans eyes widened as he smacked the energy away.

'Is he manipulating his ki? Just who are these guys.' Gohan thought to himself. He jumped in the air and landed a spining kick on Nova who didn't see it coming at all. He was knocked to the side as Gohan ran past him.

"How is he doing this on his injuries?" Iron Fist asked.

"I don't know. He must be one tough guy! I would hate to fight him at 100 percent." Powerman said.

Gohan stopped running after feeling his cuts opening up again. Blood was soaking through the rags. Gohan turned around and got into a martial arts stance that he learned from Piccolo. 'I can run on these wounds. I'll have to fight and escape.'

White tiger, Iron fist, Powerman, Spider man and Nova stopped and starred in shock at Gohan.

"He plans to fight us while he's so heavily injured? I can see the blood from here." Power man said.

"His stance is flawless. I can't see a single opening. He might be injured, but with a stance like that he could be deadly. Be careful of him guys." Iron Fist stated.

"I'll handle this." White tiger said as she sprung into action. She took a swipe at Gohan, but he dodged to the right and aimed and punch at her face. White tiger dodged the hit and tried to knee him in the stomach. Gohan parried it with his hands and swept her feet from under her. She recovered fast and aimed a kick for his face. Gohan grabbed the leg and flipped her in the air. She did a backwards handspring and landed on her feet. She sprung forward and tried to punch him. Gohan grabbed both of her hands and gave her a viscious knee to the stomach. While she was doubled over, Gohan finished his assult with a round house kick to the face.

Gohan was in serious pain from his wounds and fighting made it alot worse. 'Damn it! I won't be able to keep this up for long. My body feels like its going to fall apart at any time.' He thought to himself.

"Man he's injured and he just got the best of White tiger." Nova said in shock.

"He's obviously in alot of pain from his wounds, so I should be able to take him one on one." Iron fist stated.

"Are you crazy? Did you see what he just did to White tiger! We need to attack together." Spiderman responded.

"No. He's in alot worse shape than you think. He's just hiding it very well. He's an expert martial artist. Even with my kun lun training and Iron fist it will take everything I have just to beat him. If we all attack at once he could die. His wounds are serious. We're not here to kill just to subdue, so I'll fight him and wear him down to the point where he won't be able to break your webbing."

"Be careful man. When I tried to blast him he just smacked it away like it was nothing. He's capable of alot even in his injured state." Nova stated and everyone looked shocked at him. "What? I can sound just as intelligent as the rest of you if I wanted. Don't look so surprised."

Iron fist stepped up to Gohan and got into his kun lun stance. Gohan got into his demon stance and tried to find an opening.

'His stance is amazing. I don't see one flaw! His ki is pretty high too. I wonder if he can use it. I would actually be excited if I was 100 percent healthy, but i'm not. I'll have to be careful with this guy.' Gohan thought to himself

Gohan charged faster than anyone could see, but Iron fist put up his hand and blocked a blow to the face from Gohan. His fist was glowing with his chi. He swung his fist at Gohan and he blocked it. Gohan jumped back in surprise.

'He can use ki! I'll defintely have to watch out for him. He's enhancing his attacks with ki. I'll have to be careful.'

Gohan charged back in with a punch aimed at the face. Iron fist moved his head slightly to the left and aimed a chi inhanced punch to Gohans stomach. Gohan blocked it with his left hand and dropped down to sweep the legs of his opponent. Iron fist saw this coming and jumped to avoid it, but he wasn't fast enough to avoid the punch to the gut Gohan gave him on his way down to the ground. He aimed his knee to the face of Iron fist and connected. Gohan tried to push his advantage with a punch to the face, but he narrowly missed. Iron fist grabbed Gohans hand and pulled him forward and delivered a knee to his gut. While Gohan was doubled over Ironfist punched Gohan in the face with a ki inhanced fist. Gohan backed up, but Iron fist didn't let up. He kicked Gohan in the stomach and punched him in the face again. Gohan grabbed Iron fist's arm, pulled him forward and elbowed him in the face. Gohan dashed forward and punched Iron fist in the gut doubling him over.

Gohan backed up and was panting heavy. 'I can't keep this up. Even if I do beat him I still have to worry about the others. I can't win this fight with my injuries so I'll have to out smart them. What would Vegeta do?' Gohan then thought about Vegeta blowing up his enemies. 'I can't do that. What would Piccolo do?' He then thought about Piccolo creating a distraction to escape. 'I can't create a distraction by blasting something, its too many innocent people here. What would Krillin do?' He thought of Krillin crying out for Goku to come save him. 'Thats not going to help at all! What would Yamcha do?' He thought about Yamcha dying from the saibaman and getting a hole punched through him by . ' NOT HELPING! NOT HELPING! NOT HELPING! Uhh Uhhh what would Tien do? Wait thats it!'

Gohan looked up in time to see Iron fist rushing him. Iron fist punched right through Gohan, but he only hit an after image. Gohan appeared behind Iron fist and kicked him in the back. He then rushed to where Power man was and snatched the sunglasses off his face. He backed up and made sure all eyes were on him. Iron fist rushed forward again. Gohan put his hands on his face and spread his fingers apart.

"**Solar Flare!"** Gohan yelled as a white light erupted and blinded everyone who was watching. While everyone was blinded Gohan flew up in the sky and blasted away as fast as he could leaving the glasses behind.

After a while everyone regained their sight.

"Man what the heck was that?" Spider man asked as he rubbed his eyes.

"I'm not sure. I know he got away though." Iron Fist said as he looked down.

"Its not your fault." White tiger said as she rubbed her head. "That guy packs a wallop. He's no ameteur thats for sure."

"Man theres not many people that can go toe to toe with you one on one in a fight iron fist. He was even heavily 's really good." Nova added.

"He's smart too. He made sure to knock my sun glasses off before he blinded us." Power man said as he picked his glasses up. "Well what now?"

Spiderman sighed. "We report to Fury and tell him everything." The rest of the team nodded and started off to the Sheild helicarrier.

(With Gohan)

Gohan kept flying until he felt he was in the clear. He was about to land but he started losing consciousness. 'I lost too much blood. My wounds are alot worse now after that fight. I have to keep it together.' Gohan lost control of his flight and plummeted down. He crashed and made a medium sized crater. The last thing Gohan remembered was someone standing over his body. 'Are those claws coming from his hands?' Gohan thought to himself as he passed out.

(A few minutes before)

Logan was walking around deep in his thoughts. It wasn't anything serious, he was just wondering when another attack was going to happen. Its been quiet lately and thats usually when something bad happens. He was sipping his beer when he saw someone crash to the ground. He ran over with his claws extended and was surpised at what he saw.

"This is one tough kid to be out with those injuries and survive a crash to the ground. I wonder what happened to him. I guess I'll have to help him. Don't want a kid to die on my watch. He picked Gohan up and started to carry him to Xavier's mansion or Xavier Institute for Higher Learning. "Man this kid is heavy. What the hell does he eat?" Logan aka Wolverine grunted out.

(Shield Helicarrier)

"So let me get this straight. Our target was able to fend off White tiger and Iron Fist in a one on one fight while he was heavily injured. And not only did he escape, he used a weird technique that blinded all of you for 30 seconds. Did I get everything?" Fury asked as he looked sternly at Spiderman and his team.

"Thats right Fury. We underestimated him and he got away, but we did figure out one thing. He doesn't speak english. I think thats why he ran away and didn't listen to anyone. He doesn't understand a single workd we say." Spiderman said.

Iron Fist nodded. "Yeah and looks our age. He might be scared and not know where he is. How did you find him in that crater anyway."

Fury frowned. "Thats classified information."

"Well seeing as we're the ones tracking him down, I think we deserve to know that much." Spider man said getting annoyed. "If you want us to keep helping you then we're going to need more information."

Fury sighed. "Okay whatever. We picked up the same type of levels from the tesseract and found a hole opening from the sky. This kid fell from the hole and crashed into the ground creating a large crater. I don't know where he came from. Thats why I want to talk to him. I don't think he's human though. No human can survive a crash like that."

For the first time in his life, Spiderman was Speechless. "Don't worry Fury. We'll find him and figure out whats going on. He surprised us this time, but now we know what to expect. We'll catch him."

Fury nodded. "Good now get moving"

A/N: Chapter 2 is complete. I don't want to overpower Gohan in this story. I want the fights to be good and if Gohan is overpowered then the fights will be boring.


	3. Chapter 3: Gohans Recovery

Chapter 3: Gohans Recovery

Gohan opened his eyes groggily. As soon as he did he had to close them again. 'Why am I under a light.' Gohans memory started to come to him. 'I escaped those costume guys, but I ended up passing out from loss of blood. The last thing I remember was a guy with claws looking at me. He must of helped me.' Gohan opened his eyes again and looked around the room. He senses automatically picked up a lot of higher than average ki levels. 'Where ever I am I have to be careful. I'm in no condition to fight anyone off again.' He sensed someone right outside the door. 'Man his ki level is high. He must be really strong.' He sat up, but as soon as he did he felt pain flare up all over his body. He let out a little yelp of pain and hugged his upperbody. Not too long after his yelp of pain someone barged in the room.

"So I see your awake now. I'm surprised. You're so injured the professor said you'd be out for a week at the most, but you've only been out for a few hours." Wolverine said with his gruff voice.

Gohan looked up at him not understanding a thing he was saying. 'Oh Kami. He's speaking that weird language too.' Gohan sighed. "**I don't know what your saying at all and i'll assume that you don't understand me either."**

Wolverine smirked. "**I understand more than you think I do."**

To say Gohan was shocked was an understatement. "**You can understand me?" **At Wolverines nod Gohan smiled widely. "**Thats great. Can you tell me where I am. I've been trying to figure it out all day, but no one could understand what I was saying.**

"**You're in Westchester County, New York. More specifically you're in Xaviers Institute for Higher Learning."**

Gohan nodded. "**What planet am I on?"**

Wolverine looked confused. "**We're on Earth bub."**

Now Gohan looked confused. "**That can't be true. If we're on earth then why can't I feel any of my friends ki signatures." **Gohan muttered to himself.

"**Ki signatures? What the hell are you talking about.**

Gohans eyes widened 'How did he hear me. I said it so quietly.' "**Can you give a few minutes please. I need to remember what happened to me, and how I got here. If its not a bother could you also find me a book or two about how to speak the language you were speaking a while ago. If I'm going to be here then I might as well learn the language.**

Wolverine nodded. "**I'll do it if you promise to explain to me what the hell is going on with you and what ki signatures are. And how you got so banged up**."

Gohan nodded. "**I promise I'll explain everything to you if you can help me."**

**"Alright, but after I get the books i'm going to be watching you to make sure you don't try to leave without telling me anything."**

**"Sure thing. I never go back on my word."**

Wolverine left whileGohan closed his eyes, got into lotus position and tried to remember what happened. He saw himself transforming from super saiyan to ascended super saiyan. 'I was super upset about the way my life was turning out. All my blood family is dead. Grandpa Ox died and I went ballistic. I was cursing the Kai's and my rage broke.' Gohan kept pulling from his memories. Gohan kept straining to remember, but instead he opened his eyes and punched the bed his was lying in. **"I can't remember anything after that! How did I get here? What happened!"**

"Wolverine entered the room at that time. "**Heres a few books on the english language and how to learn it. If you're lucky then you might be able to speak it fluently in a few months."**

**"It won't take me that long. I'll give it a few days. I'm pretty smart." **Gohan stated as he picked up one of the books."

"**Anyway whats your name kid?" **

**"My name is Gohan. Son Gohan. Whats yours?" **He said while reading the book.

**"I'm Logan, but most people call me Wolverine. How did you get so beat up?"**

**"To be honest I'm having trouble with my memory. I don't remember how I got here. I don't remember how I got all these lacerations, bruises and cuts."**

**"Well If you need help with your memory the Professor can help with that."**

Gohan looked up from his book. **"What do you mean? How can he help?"**

**"He's a telepath. He can pull from your memories even if you don't remember it. As long as its there he can pull it out."**

**"Well I need to know what happened, so I guess i'll take you up on that offer."** He dove right back into the book.

**"So how old are you?**

**"16 what about you?"**

**"I lost count after 100."**

**"Over 100? You look really young for your age."**

**"You don't seem to suprised? I thought for shore your jaw would've hit the floor."**

**"I'm use to stuff like that. My dads first master is over 300 years old. although he looks like an old man, he's as healthy and fit as a 25 year old."**

**"Master huh? So your dad is a martial artist." **Wolverine said interested

Gohan put the book down. **"He was. He died along with the rest of my family."**

"**I'm sorry to hear that. So do you practice martial arts as well."**

**"Yeah, but its more of a life choice than a hobby. Theres always someone stronger out in the universe, so I have to be prepared at all times to protect the things that I love."**

**"What do you mean?" **Wolverine asked confused.

Gohan sighed and picked the book back up. "**Its a long story, but I promise I'll tell you later. Preferably in english. By the way how do you know the language I'm speaking. "**

**"What japanese? I speak alot of languages. I've been all over the world and I stayed in Japan for a while, so thats how I know the language."**

**"Interesting." **

**"I'll leave you to your studying bub. I'll bring you some food in a few hours."**

**Gohan nodded. "Thanks alot Logan. I really owe you big."**

**"Don't mention it. Just remember you have alot of explaining to do later kid."**

Wolverine walked out of the room and headed for the kitchen. On his way there he ran into Charles Xavier.

"Did you find out anything about him Logan?"

"I found out a little. He reminds me of myself a little. He doesn't remember how he got here. He even asked what planet he was on and when I told him earth he said that it can't be right. I don't know whats going on with him, but he promised he'd tell me everything."

"Well if you trust him Logan then thats enought for me. Whats he doing now?"

"He's trying to learn english. He told me he'll get it down in a few days."

Xavier looked shocked. "He's going to master a langauge in a few days? Is that even possible?"

"We'll see Professor. We'll see."

(DBZ World)

Piccolo and Krillin were coming up on their first dragonball. They were flying over a desert. After flying for about an hour Krillin suddenly stopped.

"Huh? It says the dragon ball is right here but I don't see anything but sand." Krillin said while scratching his head.

Piccolo snorted. "It must be underneath all the sand."

Krillin groaned. "Thats just great. It'll take forever to dig up the dragonball."

Piccolo extended his arm and blew the sand away with an invisible ki wave. Above all the sand was an orange sparkling dragonball with six stars on it.

"Or you could just do that. Good job Piccolo." Krillin said giving him a thumbs up.

Piccolo had a vein pooing on his forhead out of annnoyance. "Just grab the ball and keep it moving."

"Uhh sure." Krillin grabbed the ball and put it in his bag. He clicked the radar. "Okay the next one is about 150 miles north. Lets go!"

Piccolo and Krillin blasted off towards the next dragonball.

Meanwhile at Capsule Corps an argument was heating up.

"YOU ARE GOING TO HELP PICCOLO AND KRILLIN FIND THE DRAGONBALLS!" Bulma yelled.

"I WILL DO NO SUCH THING! I AM BUSY TRAINING!" Vegeta yelled.

"GOHAN COULD BE IN TROUBLE OR WORST DEAD, AND YOU'RE JUST ACTING LIKE EVERYTHING IS FINE!

"HE IS A SAIYAN WARRIOR HE'LL BE FINE."

"YOU DON'T KNOW THAT!" Bulma then started to cry which mad Vegetas hard gaze soften a little. "I need to know he's okay Vegeta. I already lost my two best friends. I don't want to lose their child as well."

Vegeta walked over to Bulma and wiped away her tears with his thumb. "He'll be okay. As much as I hate to say it, the kid is alot stronger than me. He's possibly the strongest in the universe. Nothing can stop him when he gets going. He'll be okay." Vegeta then put his stern look back on his face. "Now leave me to my training woman. I have to become stronger than the son of a third class warrior."

Bulma smiled and pecked Vegeta on the lips. "Of course my sweet prince." She turned and left Vegeta to his training.

Vegeta turned up the gravity in his gravity room and started training immediatly. 'I have to become stronger. I have to reach the next level. I can't be outdone by that brat anymore!'

(Marvel World)

It was early morning when wolverine walked into Gohans room. He was expecting to see him asleep, but instead he saw him reading another book. He saw the other books on the table next to Gohans bed. 'Theres no way the kid read all of these books already.'

Gohan read the last page of the book and closed it with a sigh. He looked up to see Wolverine. "Huh? Oh good morning Logan. How are you today?"

"I've been better." He said as he sat down. His eyes then flew open "Wait did you just speak english?"

Gohan nodded. "Yeah it was a pretty easy language to learn." Gohan said while scratching the back of his head. 'A whole hell of a lot easier than learning the Namekian language. That took me almost a week just to learn the basics.' Gohan thought to himself.

"That can't be possible. You only had a few hours."

"Well I didn't go to sleep, so more like 15 hours. I had to learn the language, so sleeping wasn't important."

"Theres no way you can be that smart!"

"If you had a mother like mine you would be that smart too. I was on college level material by the time I was 8."

Wolverine was speechless. He soon calmed down enough to ask questions though. "So you know the whole language now?"

Gohan shook his head. "Not really. I know intermediate things about the language. I know enough to get by for right now though. I'll pick up other formalities later."

"Well now that you know the language I think its time to explain a few things." Wolverine said in a serious tone.

Gohans face was serious. 'I can't tell him about being half alien. I don't want to lie either.' He sighed. "I don't know where to start."

"Well you can start by telling me how you got those injuries."

"I told you already. I don't remember how I got most of these, but I got some of them in a fight before you found me."

Wolverine looked on in interest. "You fought on those injuries. You're tougher than you look kid."

"Yeah I wanted to ask you about the people I fought. I don't know who they were but they were wearing costumes."

"Cosutmes? Can you describe the costumes."

"Yeah. One had a red and blue spandex suit with a spider emblem on his chest. He had a red mask on but the eyes of the mask were white. Another had a gold helmet that covers the upper part of the face, with a big red star on the front and white eyes. He was also wearing a black suit, with golden buttons on the suit. I also saw a girl wearing a white cat-like suit, with claw markings on her waist and shoulders, it also had yellow eyes on her mask, with her hair sticking out in a long, high ponytail. There was a man with muscular physical build. He was wearing a sleeveless suit which was yellow on top and the rest was black and he has metal plates on his biceps, ankles, wears yellow boots and sunglasses. Lastly there was a guy wearing a yellow sash, as his mask to hide his true identity, it's eyes are white in color with a narrow black outline. He was also wearing a green spandex suit with a yellow belt around his waist. He had a black drawing on his chest that resembles a dragon."

Wolverine snorted. "So you took on Spiderman and his team. What made you do that."

Gohan sighed. "I didn't want to fight them. They came up to me and tried to drag me somewhere. Before they could I snatched away from them. Then one of them shot me with some sort of sticky substance that held me in place. They tried to carry me somewhere, but I broke whatever it was holding me and I ran. They followed me, and I couldn't keep running on my injuries, so I fought them off until I could escape."

"You fought off all five of them on those injuries?"

"Not really. Only 2 of them fought me and it was one on one. I knocked the girl away and the guy in the green suit fought me next. I held him off until I thought of a plan to escape."

"So how did you escape?"

"I used a technique that creates a blinding light. While they were holding their eyes I got away."

"I wonder why they were after you in the first place." Wolverine started racking his brain trying to come up with an explanation. "DId you encounter anyone earlier? Who bandaged you up before that fight you were in?"

"Oh yeah I woke up in a room. I didn't know where I was, so I ran. Some guy was chasing me and yelling. I turned a corner and there were even more people there blocking the path, so I couldn't get away. I ended up jumping out the window. I thought I was in a building, but it turns out I was on some kind of ship."

Wolverine was starring cautiously at Gohan. "Hmmm. Well Spiderman and his team take missions from Shield, so its most likely that they were the ones who had you first."

Gohan cocked his head to the side. Shield? Whats that?"

"Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division." A new voice said as the door opened. "They're a law enforcement agency that often deals with paranormal and superhuman threats, but they handle other things too. Its nice to meet you young Gohan. My name is Charles Xavier. Do you know where you are?"

Gohan nodded. "I know this is an institute for higher learning, but I don't know much more than that."

"Thats fine. This is a school of mutants young Gohan. Everyone here has an extraordinary ability. You see everyone here possesses a genetic trait called an X gene that allows us to naturally develop superhuman powers and abilities. We are called mutants. Mutants are born with the genetic potential to possess their powers, although the powers typically manifest at puberty."

"So those guys in the costumes I fought yesterday were mutants?" Gohan asked confused.

"Technically yes and no. Some of them were genetically inhanced or they were exposed to outside stimuli or energies. Spider man was bitten by a radioactive spider, so thats how he got his power. Oh and that 'sticky stuff that had you bound was his spider webs. He created it himself. The kid can be smart when he wants too, but he still bugs the crap out of me."

"Wow! I never met any mutants before. Are you guys mutants? Whats your powers? How strong are you? When did you first know you were a mutant?" Gohan said getting more and more excited.

Wolverine didn't see it coming and widened his eyes in surprise."Whoa calm down kid. One question at a time. I never seen anyone this excited about mutants before."

Xavier chuckled. "Its a refreshing change. It's better than people being scared as soon as they find out."

"Yeah yeah. Anyway we have a little problem Charles. Gohan here doesn't know how he got here or how he got his injuries. I was wondering if you could enter his mind and pull from his memories."

Gohan looked confused. "Enter my mind? Oh your're a mind reader!"

Xavier smiled. You're half right. I'm a telepath. Would you allow me to enter your mind, so I can pull from the memories you forgot?"

Gohan looked skeptical. "I uhh... I..."

"Its okay if you're not ready." Xavier said.

"No its okay. Its just that I have a lot of horrible memories. I just don't know how i'll feel if you saw them." Gohan said as he looked down.

Xavier wheeled himself to Gohans side. "I'll only promise to look into recent memories if that makes you feel better."

Gohan looked up and slightly smiled. "I don't know what it is, but you have this aura that makes me want to trust you." He then had a thought. "I think I would be able to fully trust you two with my secrets and memories if you allow me to read your minds."

To say Wolverine and Xavier were shocked was an understatement. They had their mouths agape and eyes wide. "You can read minds?" Xavier said shocked.

"Well I haven't tried it out on anyone yet, but I know how to do it. Its a technique I seen my dad use before. If I could read your minds and see the both of your memories, then I would feel fine letting you both in on my life.

Wolverine narrowed his eyes. "Are you a telepath as well?"

Gohan shook his head no. "I just trained my mind really well. If you had a mentor like mine you would be able to do this also."

"I would be okay with it." Xavier stated.

Wolverine scowled. "I don't know if I want anyone else inside my mind. Its bad enough that I had Charles doing it."

"Don't mind him Gohan. His past isn't the best."

" I doubt its any worse than mine." Gohan mumbled, but Wolverine heard him.

"I doubt you had a brother that tried to kill you or was used as a weapon experiment." Wolverine said dryly.

"Well I had an uncle that kidnapped me. My father and his enemy fought together to beat my uncle. He died, but my father was also killed in that battle. Then my fathers enemy kidnapped me and this was all when I was four. Thats not even the tip of the iceberg. My life story is very long, so reading my mind would be alot easier than explaining it."

Wolverine sighed. "Okay kid. You've caught my interest. If you reading my mind is the only way I'll get to know how your life was like then so be it, but if I don't like it you better cut the connection."

Gohan smiled. "Of course. If its okay i'll like to start with the professor."

Xavier smiled and rolled closer to Gohan. "Of course. you can begin when you're ready."

Gohan nodded and put his hand on Xavier and closed his eyes. He concentrated and tried to read his mind. He saw how Xavier first got his power and how he tried to unite the mutants. He saw all the good Xavier did and saw how he started the institution. When he finished he opened his eyes and smiled. "You really are a great man Mr. Xavier. You tried to help people all your life. I'm glad I could meet somewhat so pure of heart like you."

"I'm glad you think that young Gohan. I'm also surprised that you have such an ability."

"Yeah I wasn't sure it would work that well. "

Wolverine then walked over beside Gohan. "Okay lets get this over with."

Gohan nodded with a serious face and placed his hand on Wolverines head. He saw alot of gruesome and bloody deaths, but that didn't disturb him. He saw how hard Wolverines life actually was. He saw how troubled Wolverine was and how he finally found his place in life with the X-men. He opened his eyes and took his hand away from Wolverine. "I see your life has been one crazy adventure. You had to deal with alot in life. I don't envy you. You also have done alot of good in your life. I wasn't able to see alot of either one of your pasts. I'm only capable of seeing highlights and important parts in your life that you hold strongly in your minds, but it was enough for me. You two even allowing me into your mind shows that you trust me even though you don't know much about me."

Gohan closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "Okay Mr. Xavier I'm ready for you to enter my mind. I'm sure your telepathy is alot different than my technique."

Xavier nodded. "Yes it is. You were able to see our memories without us seeing a thing. While I'm visiting your memories you will be seeing them as well. Are you sure you can handle it?"

Gohan steeled his nerves and gave a nod.

"Logan put your hand on my shoulder. That way you will be able to see everything as well."

Wolverine nodded and did as he said. Xavier closed his eyes and connected his mind to Gohan and dove into his memories. The first thing he saw was Gohan getting kidnapped and taken to some unknown castle. He saw the battle between Goku and Piccolo against. Garlic jr and his minions. He saw Gohan blast Garlic jr to the dead zone. The scene skipped to Gohan on an Island with Goku. He saw Radditz come down from the sky and explain Goku's heritage. He saw Radditz kidnap Gohan and leave Goku holding his stomach in pain. The scene skipped to Gohan crying in the space pod while listening to his father crying out in pain. He saw Gohan bust out of the ship and headbutt Radditz. Everything then went black after Gohan recieved a hit from his uncle. The next thing Xavier saw was Piccolo explaining to Gohan that his dad was killed and that two more saiyans were on the way. Time skipped forward to the training Gohan did himself just to survive for six months. Time skipped again to the six months of brutal training Gohan endured with Piccolo. Time skipped to the arrival of the 2 Saiyans. He saw all the deaths that Gohan had to see. Xavier could see just how terrified Gohan was. He saw how Gohan had to watch all his friends die and then his mentor jump in from of him and took a blast that was meant for him. He saw how Gohans mentor died for him and Gohan exploding in anger. Time skipped to where Goku came back and defeated Nappa. He saw Vegeta kill Nappa and Goku telling them to fly away. Time skipped to Gohan coming back to seeing Vegeta as a giant ape. They watched the battle between Gohan and Krillin against Vegeta after his tail was cut off. Time skipped to Everyone being in the hospital and recovering.

Xavier pulled his mind out and stared at Gohan."All that happened to you. Its almost unbeliveable. It would be hard for me to believe if I didn't see it myself."

Gohan frowned. "If that surprised you then the other battles will have you ready to piss your pants. That was just the first battle Mr. Xavier. Theres alot more and their alot worse."

Wolverine looked at Gohan in a new light. 'This kid is something else.'

Xavier linked back up to Gohans mind to see the rest of his memories. He saw everything that happened to him on namek with Vegeta, the Ginyu force and with Frieza. He saw everything with Turles, Dr. Wheelo, Lord Slug, Cooler, Cooler's return, Garlic Jrs return,the androids, Cell, Broly, and Bojack. Xavier and Wolverine were in a stunned silence. There was nothing they could say. They started catching up to Gohans present saw how he found his grandfather dead in the house. They saw how he reacted. Gohan was shocked by what he was seeing. He saw himself transform past his ascended super saiyan form. He saw the dimension rips he caused and he saw himself falling into it before everything went black. Time skipped to Gohan waking up in the room on the shield helicarrier. Xavier pulled out of Gohans mind after seeing the last scene of Gohan crashing near Wolverine. Xavier and Wolverine were both speechless on what to say.

"Ahem. I guess we know how you got here, but how did you get those injuries?" Logan said.

"Well my guess is that I opened a dimension rip with my power and fell through it. Theoretically thats not suppose to happen, so a human body probably wouldn't be able to survive the trip through a rip in dimensions." Gohan explained.

"But since a saiyans body is more sturdy than a humans you survived the trip but not without serious injuries." Xavier finished.

Gohan nodded. "Exactly. I wish I had some senzu beans though. Even though my saiyan blood will heal my body faster than normal, I'll still be like this for a while."

"Didn't you stop at the tower before you went to see your grandfather?" Wolverine asked.

"Oh yeah! I totally forgot about that." He dug under his gi to find the bag tied to his waiste under his pants. He opened the bag to find a few beans uncrushed. "I had about 20 beans in here but most of them are crushed. I only have about half of them now." He took one out and popped it in his mouth. His injuries healed in front of their eyes. Gohan jumped out of th bed and started stretching.

"Man it feels so good to do this again."

Xavier smiled. "Well Gohan I would like for you to meet some of the others that are here."

Gohan smiled. "Sure, but can I get a shower first? I really need one right now."

Wolverine snorted. "I second that."

Xavier nodded. "Sure you can Gohan. Just go down this hall way and go in the fourth door."

Gohan nodded and ran for the bathroom.

"The kids life is a wreck. I surpised at how well he's dealing with it." Wolverine said.

"As am I Logan. I can't believe he's been through all of that at his age. Its a wonder he didn't crack yet."

"Well he did crack. Thats the whole reason the kid is here. He went ballistic." Wolverine said.

"Yes that is true, but anyone else would've cracked a long time ago. I believe Gohan could be a good help to this institution. I want him to join the X-men."

Wolverine sighed. "He'll be a damn good asset to have on the team. I'm okay with it. Lets ask him when he comes back."

When Gohan returned to the room he had on a replica of the gi he wore a replica of his fathers gi. The undershirt, wristbands, and boots were all weighted. Xavier or Wolverine asked him where he got the clothes. They saw in his memories that he learned a technique to create his own clothes.

"Nice threads kid." Wolverine said with an approving nod.

Gohan smiled. "Thanks its a replica of my fathers except it has my mentors logo on the back and front."

Xavier wheeled closer to Gohan. "Gohan since you don't have anywhere to go why don't you stay here. I would also like to offer you to join the X-men."

Gohan looked confused. "But I'm not a mutant."

"Thats fine."

"Can I have a few days to think about it."

Xavier nodded. "Of course you can. You can stay here as long as you like even if you don't want to become part of the X-men.

Gohan bowed in respect. "Thank you Mr. Xavier." He said as Xavier left the room.

Wolverine was walked up and clasped Gohan on the shoulder. "This is a big decision, so don't rush it. I'll see you in the morning. I'll introduce you to the others then." He said as he walked out.

Gohan walked over to his bed and laid down. "Man I'm stuck in another dimension with no way to get home, I reached a new super saiyan level, and now I got offered to join this hero team. This is alot to take in right now. I'll deal with it tomorrow. Right now I need to get some sleep."

Little did Gohan know that he wasn't the only one that slipped through the dimesion rip.

A/N: End of Chapter 3! I know there is no action in this chapter, but I have to build the story up first. Hopefully this filler didn't put you to sleep.

**Ssj God Vegito - **Thanks, I like this story alot better than my first one as well. Also I only altered one document I had saved and that was for the first chapter. Every chapter after that is brand new, no altering saved documents.

**Reishin Amara- **You're right. I did make Nick Fury an ass in my first version and that was another thing I wanted to change with this rewrite. I find this Nick Fury more realistic than my other version of him.

**zekbolt55- **Thanks for the compliment!

**Guest- **I understand that Gohan is naturally overpowerful, but do you honestly want to read a story where Gohan just obliterates all the marvel heros and villains? I wouldn't. That would be boring. I want the fights to be close and entertaining and that won't happen if Gohan is overpowered.

**liveitup101- **Thanks alot! I'm glad you're enjoying my story so far.

**PerfectCellFan- **Sorry to disappoint you, but I have a hard enough time trying to find time for my other stories. I do another right now, but maybe I'll try it when I'm done with my other stories.

**narutosuckass**- I wasn't planning on doing a poll, but now that its come to my attention I might just do it. I'll definitly think it over my friend.


	4. Chapter 4: Friends and Enemies

Last time on A New Chance at Life 2

After Gohan ate a senzu bean, took a shower and remade his clothing with a certain technique (Clothes beam lol) He went back to his room to find Xavier and Logan still in in his room.

Xavier wheeled closer to Gohan. "Gohan since you don't have anywhere to go why don't you stay here. I would also like to offer you to join the X-men."

Gohan looked confused. "But I'm not a mutant."

"Thats fine."

"Can I have a few days to think about it."

Xavier nodded. "Of course you can. You can stay here as long as you like even if you don't want to become part of the X-men.

Gohan bowed in respect. "Thank you Mr. Xavier." He said as Xavier left the room.

Wolverine was walked up and clasped Gohan on the shoulder. "This is a big decision, so don't rush it. I'll see you in the morning. I'll introduce you to the others then." He said as he walked out.

Gohan walked over to his bed and laid down. "Man I'm stuck in another dimension with no way to get home, I reached a new super saiyan level, and now I got offered to join this hero team. This is alot to take in right now. I'll deal with it tomorrow. Right now I need to get some sleep."

Chapter 4: Friends and Enemies

Gohan woke up early in the morning. He doubted anyone was awake this early in the morning. It was 4:30am. "Well there's no reason to get lazy just because i'm in a different dimension." Gohan thought to himself. He got up and quietly walked outside. He saw alot of open field as soon as he opened the door. He changed the weights on his undershirt to 10 tons while he changed his wristbands and boots to 5 tons. He started his workout with push ups. He was unknowingly being watched by Wolverine who was only up because he was plauged with nightmares of his forgotten past. Wolverine wasn't suprised to see Gohan working out after seeing his memories.

'I bet he has all his clothes weighted. Hnn he's making it look easy.'

After 10,000 pushups, Gohan lifted his body up and started doing verical push ups on one finger.

'Okay now he's just showing off!' Wolverine thought to himself.

After 10,000 of those, Gohan got on his back and did 15,000 sit ups. After that Gohan got up and stretched before flying up in the sky and shadow sparring. He was swinging so fast that Wolverine couldn't even catch a glimpse of his arms or legs.

'Man this kid is unbelievable and this is still his base form. If he were to transform the Avengers teamed up with us and the fantastic four wouldn't stand a chance.'

Gohan kept going until he was sweating heavily. He stopped and flew down to the ground. He crossed his arms and concentrated. "Multiform!" Gohan yelled out as another Gohan came out of his body. Gohan stared his double down and smirked. "Are you ready!"

The double nodded with a smirk of his own. "Bring it pretty boy!"

They engaged in a clash started hammering each other with blows. Gohan flew at his double with a feint right hook. The double fell for it and tried to block it, while Gohan drove a kick to his doubles stomach. The double recovered fast and grabbed Gohans leg. He used it to throw Gohan away from him. Gohan spun around after being thrown and fired some ki blast. The double smacked them away threw one at Gohan. Gohan smacked it away, but he wasn't prepared for the right hook catching him in the jaw. The double continued his assult and brought both hands down on Gohans stomach sending him to the ground. Gohan landed on his feet and shot back up at his double with a punch. His double flew down with a punch and they collided in the middle of the sky creating a shockwave that was heard throughout the house. The double kicked Gohan in the face. Gohan responded with a punch to the stomach. The double headbutted Gohan. Gohan recovered and elbowed his clone in the face. The clone flew backwards from the force of the elbow and tried to straighten himself out. Gohan didn't give him the chance as he flew in with a knee to the gut. He clasped his hands together and hammered his clone to the ground. Gohan flew to the ground and met his clone in a fierce gaze.

"I guess I should try this out now. I trained to use it for a while." Gohan said as he started powering up. A red aura started forming around him as he concentrated his energy. "Kaioken!" Gohan yelled as he flew forward faster than the clone could see and punched him in the stomach doubling him over. Gohan continued his assult with a knee to the face sending his double airborn. Gohan flew after him and gave him an elbow in the back. He kicked him in the head sending him towards the ground, but before he could hit Gohan landed and extended his fist. The clones stomach landed right on the fist as he eyes popped out of his head and passed out. Gohan threw him to the ground and released the kaioken. The double started fading and receded back into Gohan. Gohan bent over slightly with his hands on his knees panting heavily.

"Man that takes alot out of me. I still have a while to go before I master it. Dad shouldv'e taught me the technique. Its hard trying to learn by just memory of watching him do it. I should've asked him to teach me this in the chamber along with the instant transmission. I'm only halfway close to getting that one down." Gohan said to himself.

"I've never seen anything like that before. I have to admit that you're special kid." Wolverine said

Gohan smiled. "Hey Wolverine whats up?"

"Nothing much. Just up enjoying the morning with a cup of joe. So how's your training coming along? Making any progress?"

Gohan nodded. "Yeah I'm getting the hang of Kaioken. I'll need to find someone other than myself to spar with soon though. Do you think anyone here could be a challenge for me."

"In your normal form yes. In your transformed mode maybe. In your second transformed mode hell no."

Gohans eyes lit up with excitement. "Who can challenge my first super saiyan form?"

Wolverine grunted. "His name is Thor. He's an asgardaian god of thunder. The other one is known as Hulk. Hulk just gets stronger as he fights, so you might be hardpressed to beat him even in your transformed state."

Gohan grinned with excitement. "I guess I'll have to find them and spar with them then. Hey I have an idea. How about you and I spar?"

"As much as it pains me to say this you outmatch me by far. I wouldn't stand a chance."

"Its not a matter of whose stronger right now. Sometimes the tactical fighter wins. I want to see how well you fight." Gohan said

Wolverine smirked and threw his cup of coffe away. "Okay you asked for it. Don't cry when I cut you because I'm not holding back."

Gohan got into a stance as Wolverine unleashed his claws. Gohan raced forward and aimed a punch at his face. Wolverine dodged to the side and swiped at Gohan. Gohan jumped back, but he was knicked by the claws.

"Don't underestimate me kid. It will be your downfall." Wolverine yelled as he ran at Gohan.

Gohan dodged all the swings, but Wolverine expected that to happen. Wolverine saw that Gohan was keeping an eye on his claws, so he raised his foot up and caught Gohan right in the stomach with a kick. Gohan stunned from the shock of not seeing the kick coming jumped back to late as Wolverine sliced right through Gohans upper gi. The undershirt didn't get cut because of how sturdy and heavy it was. Gohan looked at Wolverine and smirked.

"I knew you were good, but you're really good. You managed to catch me of guard and would've seriously injured me if my undershirt wasn't so dense."

Wolverine smirked as well. "I'm no slouch kid, but if you were as serious with me as you were with that clone then I would be in big trouble right now. Now lets continue."

Gohan nodded and disappeared from sight. Wolverine closed his eyes and used his other senses. He heard a fizzing noise which was the noise of Gohan fazing back in. Gohan aimed a punch at Wolverines head. Wolverine ducked, turned around, and swung his claws in an uppercut like manner. His claws went through Gohan. Wolverine was confused until he heard movement behind him. He turned around, only to be kicked in the face. Wolverine flew backwards from the impact and his back hit the ground. He stood up and looked for Gohan only to see him standing with a smirk on his face.

"Whats that smirk for? You getting cocky on me!" Wolverine yelled angrily.

Gohan shook his head no. "Not at all. In fact I'm in awe of you. You surprised me so much in this fight. I never expected you to dodge that attack after I disappeared. You even had a counter ready for me and would've seriously injured me, If i didn't move fast enough to get out of there.

"So what was that I went through? Another clone?" Wolverine asked intently.

"No that was my after image technique. Its when you move so fast you leave the image of you in your place."

Wolverine retracted his claws and stood up straight. "So are we done?"

Gohan nodded. "Yeah. You proved you're are an intelligent fighter. You remind me of my sensei back home. I had alot of fun sparring with you. You are an honorable opponent." Gohan said with a bow.

Wolverine was about to say something until he saw a red blast coming Gohans way. Gohan crossed his arms as the blast hit him and tore his upper gi, but not his undershirt off. He scowled at the person who did it.

"I don't know how you're still standing, but we will take you down." A voice from the side said

Cyclops walked out with Storm and Jean.

"WHAT ARE YOU IDIOTS DOING? HE'S ON OUR SIDE! HE'S NOT AN ENEMY!" Wolerine growled out at them.

Cyclops cocked his head to the side. "But we heard explosions and we saw you fighting him?"

"Those explosions were a result of my training. Sorry about that, I didn't mean to wake you up, but thats no reason to try and kill me. I was only sparring with Wolverine."

Cyclops then looked down in shame. "I'm sorry. I didn't know."

"Next time think before you act. You could've seriously injured someone if not killed them. You didn't even know the situation before attacking." Gohan said continuing to berate him, but then he smiled. "But I commend you for willing to help your friend. It was also smart to attack while my attention was on Wolverine."

Wolverine looked at Gohan like he was crazy."You're actually congratulating them for attacking you?"

Gohan nodded. "Yeah. I mean they thought I was a threat attacking one of their teammates. I would have done the same if I were in their shoes." He turned to the three mutants. "Hi My names Gohan. Whats yours?"

Cyclops looked at him in confusion, but decided to answer. "My names Scott Summers, but my codename is Cyclops.

"I'm Jean Grey, but you can just call me Jean."

"I'm Ororo Munroe, But everyone calls me Storm"

Gohan nodded. "Nice to meet you all."

Just then a loud growling noise was heard and put the x-men on edge.

"So can we eat? I'm starving! Gohan said while rubbing his stomach.

thirty minutes later and 25 plates later.

Gohan just kept eating and putting away plate after plate. He was gaining stares from everyone in the kitchen. He finally finished after 33 plates. He leaned back in his chair and and rubbed his belly.

"Man that was delicious. I'm stuffed."

Wolverine snorted. "After all the food you ate I'm not surprised."

Gohan laughed, but as he was laughing his chair broke. He stood up and dusted himself off. "I forgot to take the weights out of my clothes."

Cylclops looked at him in interst. "You wear weighted clothing?"

Gohan nodded.

"Thats pretty interesting. How much does it weigh?" Jean asked.

"The shirts ten tons and the wristbands and boots are five tons each."

Everyone had their jaws dropped to the floor in amazement except cyclops.

"I don't buy that one bit. Theres no way you're carrying that on you."

Gohan smirked and dropped his wristband to the ground. The impact caused a small crater to form. Cyclops sweat dropped.

Gohans smirk only widened. "If you don't believe me after that then pick it up."

Cyclops attempted to pick it up, but he couldn't even budge it. After a few attempts he stopped. "Okay I believe you."

Everyone lauged at his expense making him blush.

"Its good to see you are fitting in Gohan." Xavier said as he wheeled himself over.

"Yeah I'm fitting in great."

Just then storm came running in. "GUYS WE HAVE AN EMERGENCY! Some of the younger mutants were out and are being attacked by the Juggernaut."

Wolverine growled. "I thought he was in prison."

Cyclops sighed. "He must of broken out."

"We need to get their quick before he kills them." Jean yelled.

"Gohan can you sense them out and find them. " Xavier said. Gohan closed his eyes and concentrated. "Yeah I can tell where they are. I feel 4 ki signatures clashing with 1 bigger one."

Xavier nodded. "Good I need you to go out there and stall until the team can get there. I know you can get there faster than them."

"Screw the stalling. I know how you fight kid. If you can take him out without killing him then do it." Wolverine yelled.

Gohan nodded. "Got it." He flew off toward Juggernauts signal.

"Why did you send him off? He'll get himself killed for sure." Cyclops said.

Wolverine sighed. "He can take care of himself trust me. Lets just try to get there as fast as we can."

(With the Juggernaut)

Juggernaut punched the earth, picked up a few big rocks and threw it at the young xmen team.

Night crawler poofed out of the way while Iceman made a frozen wall to block it.

"What are we going to do? We can't keep this up forever!" Rogue yelled.

"I sent a distress call back at the institution. They should send Cyclops, Wolverine, Jean, and Storm to deal with him." Shadowcat replied.

"We'll just have to hold him off for as long as we can!" Iceman said.

Night crawler poofed out and back in behind The Juggernaut to get his attention. Juggernaut turned around and tried to hit him only for him to disappear. Juggernaut turned around only to be frozen by Iceman.

"This isn't going to work. You've done it 3 times already." Rogue stressed.

Before anyone else could say anything Juggernaut broke out of the ice. He punched the ground causing a shockwave making them all fall. He ran towards Iceman and punched him into a car. He kicked Rogue into a street sign. He backhanded Nightcrawler away and starred at Shadowcat.

"Just one bitch left! How should I take you out hmm?"

Shadowcat was nervous. Her knees were shaking, but she stood her ground.

"Nothing to say? Well them how about you just stay still for me. This will be over soon." He threw his hand back and was about to punch her square in the face. She closed her eyes and waited for the hit to connect, but it didn't connect with her face. When she opened her eyes she saw someone with black hair and an orange and blue gi step infront of her. He looked around her age. His face was set in a serious scowl. He stopped the attack with his open palm. He starred down Juggernaut with a glare that would make Vegeta proud. Gohan has arrived on the scene and he was not happy.

"I see you find it fun to intimidate you're opponents. It probably gives you some sort of sick thrill. Well I'm going to show you thats its not so fun recieving a beating from someone much more skilled than you." Gohan said

Juggernaut frowned. "Who do you think you are?"

"I think I'm the one thats going to kick your ass. So who do you think you are?"

"I know who I am. I'M THE JUGGERNAUT BITCH!" The Juggernaut ran forward and threw a punch at the demi saiyan. Said saiyan ran forward and threw his own punch. Both fists collided and caused a small crater in the ground. Juggernaut pulled his fist back and tried to punch again. Gohan dodged this time and punched Juggernaut in the face sending him reeling backwards a few feet. Gohan then kicked him in the stomach and punched him in the face again only sending him backwards a few feet. Juggernaut ran forward and punched Gohan in the stomach. He uppercutted him in the face sending him a few feet in the air. Juggernaut grabbed his leg before he could go any higher and slammed him into the ground. He went to stomp on Gohans stomach, but Gohan rolled out of the way and kicked himself up to a standing positon.

"You're tougher than I thought you would be. I guess I'll have to fight a little seriously and stop playing around."

"HE'S ONLY BEEN PLAYING WITH HIM?" Iceman said

"Theres no way! He has to be bluffing!" Kitty responded

Gohan smirked as he threw off his weighted shirt making a crater in the ground. He threw off his wristbands and kicked off his boots. He powered up as much as he could while staying in his base form. "Oh yeah this should do it." He said as he threw a few punches in the air.

Growing tired of this The Juggernaut ran forward and attemped to hit Gohan. Gohan ducked and swept the legs of Juggernaut. He fell with a thud, but got up quick and tried to shoulder tackle Gohan. Gohan nimbly moved to the left and send a hard jab to the juggernaut effectively flooring him. The spectators aka the young x-men team were shocked to see the Juggernaut being bested by a kid there age. Juggernaut got up and was pissed.

"WHY CAN'T I HIT YOU!" Juggernaut yelled.

Gohans smirk widened. "You may be powerful but you lack the speed to actually hit me, so your power has no effect if you can't hit your opponent. That was a lesson a friend of mine learned the hard way and now you will to."

Gohan ran forward with speed that no one watching could follow. He kicked the juggernaut in the stomach as hard as he could doubling him over. He uppercutted the Juggernaut into the air. Gohan flew up and kicked him down to the ground creating a crater. The Juggernaut got up but looked beaten up. He was panting heavily and glaring at Gohan. Gohan flew forward, but to his suprise was met with a punch by the Juggernaut that sent him into a car. Juggernaut smirked and was about to turn on the other teens, but Gohan jumped infront of him.

"Did you really think that would stop me. I won't lie it was a good hit. You're strong, but you're not quite fast enough or strong enought to beat me." _'Its a good thing he's not fast or has any technique whatsoever. If he did he would be really dangerous. He only has power and strength so speed and ki blast will be my best approach. Here goes nothing.' _Gohan thought. Gohan got into horse riding stance and powered up. "Kaioken!" A red aura flared around him. Gohan elbowed the juggernaut in the face and kicked him in the chest. He disappered and reappeared behind the Juggernaut and kicked him in the air. He disappered and reappeared above the Juggernaut and blasted him down with the masenko technique. Juggernaut landed on the ground creating a medium sized crater. He had smoke coming off of him and he was unconscious. Gohan dropped the Kaioken and walked over and picked him up over his shoulder. He walked over to the other teens.

They tensed when Gohan approached them, but calmed down when they saw his smile.

"Hi, you must be from Xaviers institution. My name is Gohan. Wolverine and Xavier sent me over here to help you guys out!"

Kitty was first to walk over to Gohan. "My name is Kathrine Pryde. My codename is Shadowcat, but all my friends call me Kitty." She said as she extended her hand.

Gohan shook it. "Its nice to meet you Kitty."

"Likewise Gohan. These are my teamates."

Iceman walked up next. "My name is Bobby Drake, but my codename is Iceman.

"My name is Rogue."

"And I am Kurt Wagner, but my codename is NightCrawler.

Gohan smiled. "Its nice to meet you all."

Just then Wolverine, Cyclops, Storm, and Jean landed the ship near them. Cyclops walked out first. "Is everything okay?"

Gohan nodded. "Everythings fine. No one is seriously hurt except for the Juggernaut. What should I do with him?"

Wolverine came out next. "Well you don't have to worry about that."

Gohan looked at him confused. "Why not?"

Wolverine pointed up to the sky. Gohan looked up and saw the Shield helicarrier.

Gohan sighed. "Here comes a misunderstanding."

"And sometimes that leads to trouble. Expect a fight from web heads team again." Wolverine added.

Gohan looked straight at him. "Wait you're not going to help me clear this up?"

Wolverine smirked. "You're a man. You shouldn't need me to hold your hand through this." He walked away to the ship with the rest of the team and told them to take off.

Gohan frowned at the ship. 'I will get you back Logan!' He looked back up at the helicarrier and sighed again when 5 figures jumped out of it.

"So we meet again kid?" Spiderman said as his team all got into position to attack.

Gohan smiled. "I was hoping we could talk this out."

A/N: Chapter end. I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. Will Spiderman and his team talk to Gohan or will they attack him? Find out in the next chapter.

**Ulquiorra Schiffer 007 -** Thank you. I thought since Wolverine has been alive for over a century and has been everywhere that he would pick up a few languages on his travels. Thanks for that fact about Nova. I wasn't aware that he was that powerful.

Ssj God Vegito- Thanks! I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well.

SeanHicks4- Yeah you're right. Gohan will be holding back just enough to stay on par or a little above his opponent.

zekbolt55- Thanks I'll try my best with this story.

SaintMichael95-Thanks I hope this chapter met your expectations!

Guest- No I decided not to do a poll.

imperator277 - Thanks and you will find out all who were able to follow Gohan in later chapters!

RKF22- Thanks! I didn't like the original myself, so I'm glad you find this alot one alot better.

DARK-ZERO-0000- I'll try reposting the chapter later so that you can read it.

StammRoar - Thanks alot!

I appreciate all the reviews from everyone! Thanks for the reviews, Favorites, and Follows!


End file.
